Mandy Morgan
Mandy Morgan '''(born Richardson & previously '''Hutchinson) is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Sarah Jayne Dunn. She debuted on-screen during October 1996 and has been involved in such storylines including dealing with sexual abuse while she was a child by her father Dennis (David McAllister) and numerous failed relationships, the suicide of her brother Lewis, an on and off relationship with Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard) before the couple married. Mandy and Tony had a daughter together who they named Grace, only for her to die from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. This led to the character and Dunn's exit from the serial in 2006. Dunn made a brief return in 2007 before making a return for six months in 2008. Dunn again returned as Mandy in 2010 in a storyline which also saw the return of Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas). In September 2011, Dunn announced her departure from the show and Mandy made her last appearance on 2 September 2011 before departing offscreen. Dunn later returned to her role in the sixth series of Hollyoaks Later in October 2013 and returned again In 2017 revealing she Is In a relationship with Luke Morgan. Characterisation A writer for E4's official Hollyoaks website described Mandy by saying "do not leave your man lying around when Mandy Richardson is in the vicinity" and labelling her a "scarlet woman". They added that Mandy is "not just about the illicit stuff though". 1996 Arrival Mandy first appears as a schoolgirl who dreams of becoming a model and becomes romantically involved with Ollie Benson (Paul Leyshon). It is revealed that Mandy's father Dennis (David McAllister) had sexually and physically abused her when she was younger. Mandy takes a stand against her father and he is sentenced to seven years in prison. Mandy's life slowly returns to normal and she begins a relationship with Luke Morgan (Gary Lucy). When Luke is raped by Mark Gibbs (Colin Parry), he feels ashamed and ends his and Mandy's relationship. Unaware of the true reasons for Luke splitting up with her, Mandy embarks on short-lived relationships with Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) and Ben Davies (Marcus Patric). Luke admits the true reasons for ending the relationship to Mandy, who agrees to support him. 2008 Departure Warren ends his affair with Mandy, who, devastated, tells Louise the truth. After slapping Mandy, Louise tells her that Warren had murdered her previous husband, Sean Kennedy (Matthew Jay Lewis). A shocked Mandy reluctantly agrees to set Warren up before stealing his money. However, unknown to Mandy, Louise plots to kill Warren and frame Mandy. On the wedding day, CCTV footage of Warren and Mandy is shown to the wedding guests by Jacqui and Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane). Warren finds the gun Louise had planned to kill him with, resulting in him confronting and then suffocating her. Mandy decides to leave the village once more with Tony. Tony and Mandy go travelling, deciding to give their relationship another go. However, when Mandy tells Tony that she may not be able to have children of her own anymore, he is upset and returns to Hollyoaks, leaving Mandy stranded in a foreign country. 2010 Return In October 2010, Mandy arrives at Steph's house. Darren asks Mandy why she is back and she reveals she came back to see Steph. Mandy and Tony talk over a bottle of wine and almost kiss. Mandy and Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) argue over custody of Tom. Tony begins to avoid Mandy after seeing her, so she confronts him about why he left her abroad. It is revealed that Mandy is in a relationship with Warren and they are planning to take revenge on Tony. Mandy discovers Tony is in debt and Dom had gone to Warren for money. Tony's restaurant Il Gnosh is burned down by an unseen arsonist. The fire spreads and Steph and Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace) are killed. Mandy then meets Warren, believing he caused the fire. Panicking, she attempts to end their relationship, but he manipulates her after convincing her that he is the only person she can talk to and that he will solve all of her problems.te their relationship and begin living together. Tony and Mandy begin looking for jobs and after Tony gets a job as a chef he returns home to discover Mandy has left him a note and has left Hollyoaks. Intro 2017: Mandy is seen walking in the village in a red dress and is later on the screen with Luke Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Richardson Family Category:Cunningham Family Category:Characters Category:1996 Characters Category:2008 Returns Category:2008 Departures Category:2010 Returns Category:2011 Departures Category:2017 Returns